


Back Seat

by armouredescort



Category: Captain America (Movies), Civil War (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Snark, civil war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armouredescort/pseuds/armouredescort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fixed that scene from Civil War for you all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Seat

It would be impolite not to thank Sharon, so he does. Steve kisses her on the cheek, saying something about how he'll make it up to her, that he owed her favour – anything she needed from him, he'd do his best to do it for her.

"What about a proper kiss?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Sharon, but–" Steve jerked his head at the Beetle. "–Bucky."

Realisation clicked on her face, a mix of mild disappointment and then embarrassment.

"It's me who should be sorry. I didn't mean to get between you and James," said Sharon.

"It's fine. We've been hiding a lot."

Sharon chuckled and gave Steve's shoulder a pat.

"Not as well as you think. There were always rumours about you two," said Sharon.

It was Steve's turn to be embarrassed. He swallowed, glanced to the ground under the amused look Sharon gave him, and glanced back at the car. Bucky had shifted from behind Sam to the centre of the backseat.

Sam and Bucky had fought about that. Bucky had pointed out that he was taller and should go in the front, but Sam had argued that Bucky was less visible from the back and could hide if he had to. They had settled the debate with a game of paper, scissors, rock, with Bucky's paper falling victim to Sam's scissors.

Bucky didn't look too happy, but Steve wasn't sure if that was because he was in the back seat and Sam was stoically staring at Steve in a way that was saying "hurry the fuck up before I punch this guy."

They hadn't gotten off to the best of starts. To be fair, Sam had every right to be cautious about Bucky.

"You should get moving," said Sharon. "Will that be big enough for all of your gear?"

She nodded at the car.

"They have surprisingly large trunks. If not, I can make Buck carry some on his lap," said Steve.

Sharon laughed again. They loaded up the Beetle and she took off before anyone at work started to notice her absence.

Steve turned back to the Beetle and closed the bonnet. When he did, Bucky had flopped backwards, drumming an irregular pattern on his knees, and he could hear Sam telling Buck to knock it off.

"Hey Bucky," said Steve, opening the back door.

He crawled in, much to Bucky and Sam's surprise.

"Steve, don't you think we should get mov-oh, well. Okay. Fine, make out with him. All the time in the world."

Steve ignored Sam and tugged Bucky a little closer, although it wasn't hard to do in the cramped space of the Beetle. They were gentle kisses, not nearly as rough or desperate as they had imagined their first post-ice kiss to be, but that could come later.

The beep of Sam's phone made them broke apart.

"Sharon says congrats," said Sam.

Sam had a smirk on his face and showed them a picture he'd taken.

"Can you send that to me?" asked Steve.

"Isn't that a little compromising?" Bucky said.

"Like we're not compromised already," said Steve, pushing Bucky back into his seat.

He switched back to the driver's seat and they took off towards the airport.

**Author's Note:**

> I do really like Sharon as character, but dang was that kiss scene awkward. I wouldn't have minded so much if it had been written to build up to it more naturally, but it wasn't. C'mon Marvel, you can do better than that.


End file.
